Watery Fun
by My-.-Imperfect-.-Love
Summary: Sasuke finally gets his feelings out to Naruto….Just not the way he expected to. [Oneshot, yaoi, you've been warned]


**Title: Watery Fun**

**Author: -.-My-.-Imperfect-.-Love-.-**

**Summary: Sasuke finally gets his feelings out to Naruto….Just not the way he expected to.**

**After the incident with Orochimaru. SASUKES BACK!!!!!!!!Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

Sasuke was relaxing on the soft green grass by a lake where Naruto was swimming. Team seven had been given the day of from missions and were able to do whatever each other wanted. Of coarse Naruto just had to drag Sasuke to a lake to go swimming. Swimming for god sakes…why would Sasuke want to swim. But When Sasuke tried to decline the blondes offer, he did the most unthinkable thing…..Naruto used the puppy face. He puffed out his lower lip and made his eyes glow with innocents and pleading. All in all it was cute, but not something a fifteen year old should be doing. But Sasuke just couldn't find the strength inside of him to decline to such a cute face. So he ended up coming with the energetic blonde to a lake just outside of the Konoha gates.

While letting out a deep sigh, Sasuke closed his onyx colored eyes and let the wind play with his raven black hair. He slowly opened them again only to see a pair of cerulean blue eyes starring back into his. Sasuke flinched at how close the blonde was. Probably only a few centimeters away from Sasukes pale lips were Naruto's own soft pink ones. "Hey Sasuke…"Naruto said innocently. "Wanna go swimming?"

Sasuke took another deep breathe before muttering. "I already told you….I don't swim."

Naruto's fox-like grin spread over his face before Naruto held the look of slyness in his ocean blue eyes. "You don't swim…or you can't."

Sasukes left eye flinched before smirking. "I can swim just fine, dope."

Naruto bolted up and swung his fists in the air. "Don't call me dope, TEME!!!!!"

Sasuke smirked once again. He pulled himself of the ground and brushed of the dirt on his pants. "Fine…I'll swim but only for a little bit."

Naruto's eyes filled up with pure happiness. He once again gave Sasuke his signature grin and ran off to the water in his orange boxers.

Sasuke took of his clothes and neatly folded them. He placed them by Naruto's pile of clothes before slowly stepping into the water. It was a hot spring day so taking a dip wouldn't be all that bad. _'Especially because I'm swimming with him.' _Sasuke thought as he looked over at the childish blonde that was splashing around in the shallow water. Sasukes eyes grew soft as a fish jumped up and surprised Naruto making him fall back into the water. His eyes were filled with innocence and confusion. Even the Mighty-Sasuke-Uchiha couldn't help but think a mere…_'cute.' _was in order for this display. But the thing for Sasuke is…He always thinks Naruto is cute…When he first came back from Orochimaru…Sasuke told himself he hated the blonde. But instead of showing pure hate toward the blonde, he showed love. That's right…Sasuke Uchiha was in love with none other than Konoha's knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Yet Sasuke is having trouble confessing his love for his blonde comrade.

Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. But before he could open his eyes once more…He felt a disgusting taste in his mouth, and on top of that he was soaked. Sasuke quickly opened his deep obsidian orbs and glared at the laughing blonde before him. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and his face turned red. Naruto not only splashed a very deep in thought Sasuke, but he also stuck a small piece of seaweed in Sasuke's mouth when he sighed.

Naruto stopped laughing when he felt a deep killer intent coming from the raven haired teen. Naruto slowly took a step back before turning tail and running in the opposite direction away from a very pissed of Uchiha. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm sorry. It was just a joke." Naruto cried as he ran away from Sasuke's extended arms. For he knew if got got in the Uchiha's grip that would be the end of him.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!" The enraged Uchiha yelled.

"Ahh!!!!" Naruto cried out. "But Sasuke if you kill me….you…you…you'll be lonely!!!!"

Sasuke stopped chasing the blonde and looked at him as he hid behind a big Gray boulder. Sasuke smirked at the terrified blonde before walking over to him. "Fine Naruto….I won't kill you." He said when he was beside the blonde.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Sasuke's eyes grew hard. "No." he said in monotone.

"Ahh!!!!" Naruto tried to run away but Sasuke grabbed him from behind and pulled him close.

"Stay still for a moment won't you." Sasuke said holding a squirming blonde.

"No I don't want to die!!" Naruto cried. "Let me go!!!!"

Sasuke dropped Naruto in the water. "You're such a child Naruto."

Naruto glared at the young Uchiha but instead of being scary it just made him look like a kid who didn't get his way. All in all, once again Sasuke thought Naruto was cute. Naruto gave Sasuke a big grin and before Sasuke even realized what was going down he felt someone pull at him leg and gravity take over. Of coarse the next part in this story I don't think either of the two expected it to happen.

Sasuke fell over Naruto and his lips just happened to brush against Naruto's really close, as a matter of fact it wasn't just a brush more like a full fledged smooch. Naruto just sat there….I mean what else could you do…Sasuke was leaned over him and his arms were on each of his sides. Sasuke dispatched there lips and starred at Naruto with a slight pink tinge residing in his pale cheeks. But with Naruto he wasn't afraid….He had a big bright crimson blush spread over his tan ones. "Umm…yea listen Sasuke." Naruto said while waving his hands in front of his face. "That is so not what I tried to do I mean all I wanted to do was get you back for calling me childish and well you know I think I pulled to hard and you fell at a different angle and just happened…to…well…you know…"Naruto said quickly while trying to calm done his blush. Naruto scratched his chin. "Um…yea…well…." Naruto starred at shock at what just happened. Sasuke's lips were once again pressed up against his.

This time Naruto just sat there in shock. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face with his pale hands and pulled the blonde close. Naruto didn't pull away…He didn't know what was wrong with him….He just felt frozen.

Sasuke pulled the blonde on top of him and softly sucked on Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto felt pleasure coarse through his body as he felt Sasuke run his delicate fingers over Naruto's already wet skin. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his small arms around Sasuke's neck. Giving in to the pleasure he opened his mouth and let the to tongues massage each other to no end. Sasuke ran his tongue over the blonde teeth and gums slowly massaging them in a slight motion. Naruto let out a small moan with sent a vibration to his tongue. Of coarse there was one thing that got in the way of this beautiful sight.

AIR!!! Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart and took a deep breathe. Naruto looked at Sasuke and blushed a deep cherry red. But with Sasuke his eyes were just filled with love and passion. He wanted to continue but the blonde pushed him away.

Naruto sat straight up with his knees bent and his ands on his knees. His face was turned down toward the water and yet his bright blush was still visible. "Umm…S-sasuke….why d-did…I mean…..yea why did you kiss me?" _'Why the hell am I stuttering!!!' _The blonde yelled in his head.

Sasuke gave a light smirk before crawling over to his beautiful blonde. "Maybe…..because I like kissing you." He said leaning in for another kiss.

Naruto turned his head which made sasuke kiss his cheek instead. His eyes were downcast and his blush was still clearly visible. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto confused. "B-be…"Naruto took a deep breath and the blush died down a bit. "Be serious Sasuke." Naruto averted his cerulean blue eyes so that there were looking at Sasuke's deep onyx ones. "Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke smiled and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was actually smiling…A 100 real smile. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him on his lap. Naruto's blush returned head on. He looked Sasuke in the eye while tensing up. Sasuke put his mouth relatively close to Naruto's ear. "Because Naruto….I've always wanted to."

Naruto gasped. Not in the bad way but in a good surprised way.

"W-What?" Naruto asked looking Sasuke in the eye.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's usually hard eyes grow soft. "Aisheteru(1)"

Naruto smiled a slight smile. He slowly grabbed Sasuke's chin and pushed him back into the very shallow water. His cerulean eyes grew soft and caring as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke just sat there surprised. Naruto slowly pulled away and looked at Sasuke. "Aisheteru" he said smiling slightly "…Sasuke." This time Sasuke pulled him close so that there lips could touch. He leaned back and the water played with his raven locks. He didn't care where they were. In snow, in water, even in a dark in cold place, as long as he was with Naruto….everything seemed perfect.

* * *

Vocab.

Aisheteru- I love you

Okay I'm gonna try writing one-shots for a while so please don't yell at me...When i get more expirence I will try and write chapter fics...Please review and tell me how I did.


End file.
